Coming Out
by I Say Noo To Status Quo
Summary: Kurt comes out to his dad. He takes it better than expected. What about everyone else?  How much can Kurt's life change?  Read/Review /Subscribe please! :D
1. Dad

_Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first story published here. Don't hold back on criticism, but don't overdo it either. I'm still learning! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I don't know about making it a one shot or not so review and tell me whether or not I should continue! I'm done now, enjoy!_

"I'm gay."

He looked away waiting for his dad to say everything he didn't want to hear.

"It's alright, don't cry. I love you. You're my son. Is that all?"

"What?"

"I said it's alright. You're my son and I love you. It doesn't matter who you love."

"You're not going to throw me out? Hit me? Nothing?

"Not at all! I love you because you're my son and you're a good kid."

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears and he ran to his dad. He hugged him with all the joy he was feeling then.

Burt hugged him back, glad that Kurt felt so happy.

Kurt pulled back wiping at his eyes and laughing a little.

"Sorry, dad. I know you're not really the hug type but", he laughed a little more, "I was way too happy not to."

"It's fine, Kurt." Burt smiled. "Now go get ready for bed! I know you've got this routine you do every night so God knows when you'll be done!"

Kurt laughed. "Okay, dad."

Burt began to walk up the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. I love you!" He called as he went up the stairs.

"Love you too!" Kurt called back.

Kurt sat back at his vanity and looked in the mirror. He smiled a little bit. Then he gasped in horror.

"Agh! My face!" His eyes were swollen from crying and because it was so late, he had dark eye bags that looked unnatural against his light skin.

"Guess I'll be up a little early tomorrow."

He went to bed, for the first time without finishing his moisturizing routine, and fell asleep.

Burt came back down to see if Kurt was okay after what he had just told him. He saw him sleeping and smiled to himself. He went back upstairs not wanting to disturb his son.

Kurt heard him and woke up.

"Mm Dad?" Kurt groggily called having heard his dad.

"Yeah Kurt. It's me." Burt responded.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Just came to see if you were okay. Although, seeing as you were fast asleep, I'd say you were." Burt said smiling.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem." Burt began to walk away, but he turned around instead.

"I've known, you know."

"Known what?" Kurt asked.

"That you were gay. I've known since you were three when you asked for sensible heels for your birthday."

Kurt sat straight up fully awake now.

"What?" He asked.

"It's true." Burt said simply.

"Why didn't you let me know?"

"Because I wanted you to figure it out on your own. You hadn't told me yet, so I figured you didn't know so I just let you be." Burt stated.

"And you didn't do anything about it? If you had known, you could have tried to stop it. Try to make me not gay."

"Ah, but I can't 'make you not gay'. It's who you are. So, I just accepted it and waited for you to tell me on your own."

"I'm sure when you looked at me, you wished I would be the type of son you always wanted. You know, sporty, talking about girls, stuff like that. You knew I would never do that and you still looked at me the same." Kurt said looking away from his dad.

"I only ever thought about that when you were a baby when I was holding you in my arms. I won't deny that that's what I was thinking about when I first held you, but I accepted you when I found out that wasn't going to happen. You're great just the way you are, Kurt. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

For the second time that night, Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. He thought about Karofsky for a split second but then thought back to what his dad had just told him. He got up to hug his dad again.

"I love you, Dad. Thank you so _so_ much." He whispered into his Dad's shoulder.

"Love you too, kid. Now go back to bed. You will _definitely_ be tired tomorrow morning." Burt said.

"I know." Kurt said, "Good night, Dad!"

"'Night." Burt said.

Kurt when to his bed and Burt went back upstairs to watch TV.

"Tonight went well." He thought to himself.

At the same time, Kurt was thinking the same thing.


	2. Mercedes

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter two! Just kicking the story off, feel free to read on though! If you've already read the first chapter, please review! I'd love to hear the thought of other people who read my story. Subscribe/Review! Enjoy!_

Kurt woke up the next morning _dead tired_.

"Ugh, I feel like crap." He grumbled to himself.

He checked the clock: _6:30 am._

Kurt groaned and got up to take a shower. He took his time washing hair and body, and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself. He began his half hour moisturizing routine so he would be able to complete it while his pores were open. Kurt finished the routine and got dressed in dark skinny jeans, a blue Marc Jacobs jacket, a black shirt underneath, and put on his boots. After brushing his teeth, he walked upstairs from his room and smelled the something burning.

"Dad?" He called.

Burt coughed. "In here, Kurt!" He called.

Kurt walked towards the burning smell to find his dad in the kitchen.

"Dad, I thought you weren't supposed to cook! I cook, you come and get it. I thought we went through this! We didn't want any more fires!"

"I just thought you might want someone else to cook because you were tired. This way you could sleep in later!" Burt retorted.

Kurt sighed.

"I know Dad, it was a nice gesture, but just leave the kitchen to me, okay?"

Kurt looked at Burt with a reassuring smile and Burt nodded and left the kitchen.

"Alright," he said as he was leaving, "I'll leave you to your work then."

Kurt quickly made them both a cup of coffee, his on-the-go and his dad's in a mug, and a piece of toast.

He ate his toast, and gave his dad a plate and mug.

"Bye, Dad!" He called as he left the house, his satchel around him and his coffee in hand.

"See you, Kurt! Love you!" Kurt heard his dad call back as he closed the door.

"I really do have the best dad." Kurt thought, smiling to himself.

Kurt walked up to his Navigator and got inside. He drove to school and then looks at the clock: _8:00_ am.

"Great, school doesn't start for another 20 minutes."

Kurt walked inside and went to his locker humming to himself. He got his books for the day and walked towards homeroom. Kurt enjoyed being early to school. He liked the peaceful hallways with only a few students lingering in the hallway. Today, however, he came early because he was nervous and wanted some time to think before the school was crowded and noisy. Kurt reached his homeroom and went to his seat.

"Good morning, Kurt." His homeroom teacher, Ms. Mauver said with a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Mauver." Kurt replied politely.

On any ordinary day, he would strike up a conversation with one of his favorite people, but today he just wanted to think. He walked to his seat and sat down, staring into space. Kurt knew if he didn't strike up the usual conversation, she would leave him alone knowing he wanted some time to think. It was just one of the things he loved about her. He put his head on his desk and just thought.

"I already told my dad. Shouldn't I tell the Glee kids next? No, they might laugh. They may look at me differently. Hold it. Kurt Hummel was Kurt Hummel! Since when did he care what others thought of him? That's right! I'll tell them at Glee rehearsal today. But what if-"

Kurt stopped his thought there. "No 'what ifs'" he told himself. Kurt was decided. He was telling the Glee kids after school today. After that, pretty much everyone would know.

Kurt sighed. He knew he would definitely do it today, but he wanted to be sure to tell Mercedes first. After all, she was his best friend. Kurt smiled to himself.

"This is definitely happening." Kurt thought with a smile on his face.

Just as soon as the smile hit his face, it fell. Only one word came to mind, actually a name. "Karofsky." Once the whole school knew, Karofsky would know too. Kurt bit his lip, mulling this over.

"I'll talk to Mercedes about it. She'll know what to do." He thought.

Lucky for him, Mercedes walked in next sitting next to Kurt. Kurt looked at the clock surprised that she was so early: _8:15_. Oh, scratch that, school was starting soon so she was right on time.

"Hey, boo." Mercedes said, smiling. That didn't last long when Kurt looked at her with a conflicted expression in his eyes.

"Let's go." She said.

Ms. Mauver called to them having seen Kurt as well, "Take as long as you need darlings, I'll write you late passes to your first class if you aren't back by that time."

Both Mercedes and Kurt made a mental addition to their list of why they loved her.

Mercedes reached the girl's bathroom and took him inside.

"Okay, white boy, what's up."

Kurt just looked at her with a pained expression in his eyes.

"Why am I in here?" He asked with a barely audible whisper.

"Because you need help and there is no way I am going in the boys' bathroom." She responded with a smirk.

Kurt accepted the response, knowing that was 100% Mercedes.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

Mercedes looked at him, seeing how hard it was for him to do this.

"Oh, boo. It's alright, okay? 'Cedes is here. I'm here for you, Kurt." Mercedes said with all the caring she could put into her voice.

She went up to hug him, but he stopped her. After she had stepped back a little, he spoke.

"I'm gay." Kurt said, almost coldly but it had a hint of fear so it didn't sound too cold.

He hoped he wouldn't lose his best friend. He knew she was Christian and that they frowned upon "his type of people", but he knew he needed to tell her.

"Yeah?" She said, clearly expected something else.

"Don't you care? Doesn't it bother you?" Kurt asked confused for the second time after telling someone.

"I do care, Kurt, but it doesn't bother me. You're my best friend. Why should I care the gender of the person you love? Unless I saw him first, then you may have to back off." She said, hoping to ease up the situation.

It worked. Kurt laughed a little.

"You're amazing, you know that 'Cedes?"

"Believe me, I know." She said with another smirk.

Kurt chuckled and said "Watch out 'Cedes, your diva is showing!"

They both laughed and hugged.

"I'm telling them today, you know."

"Who?" asked Mercedes.

"The Glee guys. They should know since we're practically family here. I'm just nervous because then if they all know, Karofsky and the school will know too." Kurt said.

"Kurt, believe me if Karofsky lays a finger on you, we will all be up on him ready to rip his head off. Alright?" Mercedes said sternly.

Kurt tried to laugh again, but he couldn't. He thought of the taunting, although it remained verbal, he had endured for a while. Then he thought twice.

"No," he thought to himself, "they've got my back. I trust them."

Kurt smiled and said, "Thanks 'Cedes."

"Anytime." She said smiling once again.

They walked out of the bathroom, arm in arm, well aware first period has started and heading to Ms. Mauver to get their passes.

"That went well," Kurt thought, smiling to himself, "only six more hours 'till the Glee club knows, as well as the school."


	3. I Did NOT Mean to Do That

_Author's Note: Soo I guess I'm trying to get as many chapters up as possible before I really can't anymore seeing as I have finals next week...Enjoy! Subscribe/Review!_

_Woops, forgot this!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their amazing characters, I only own my OC's. :)_**

Kurt went into his first period English class feeling pretty good. He had just told two people he knew that he was gay and it had gone great! He felt more confident than he had probably felt for a while. He walked up to his English teacher, Ms. Hannay, and gave her his late pass with a smile. Ms. Hannay wasn't his one favorite people, but he felt too good to care. She nodded him to his seat and then continued class.

"Alright class, as I was saying, today we are going to reveal something about ourselves that no one in here knows. Having read _No One Knows _by Nancy Price, we'll go around from the beginning of the class. Let's start with Janice Christie. Janice?"

The class went around in alphabetical order revealing a secret no one else knew. Kurt wasn't paying attention but he was thinking about telling the Glee kids after school and was wondering how they would react. He hoped they wouldn't look at him with disgust like he'd hoped everyone wouldn't.

"Kurt!" Geanie shouted.

"I'm gay." Kurt whispered.

Then he froze, he hadn't mean to say that. He hoped he had whispered quietly enough so that no one else heard. He looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him.

_Crap. _He thought.

"What did you just say?" Geanie said in a threatening tone.

Kurt looked at her and wanted the floor to swallow him up then and there. The fear in his eyes seemed to satisfy her. She smirked and looked away.

"Fairy." He heard her whisper under her breath as he was turning away.

Kurt hated that. Everyone but Geanie was still staring at him, including the teacher. He snapped.

"You heard me! I said it! _I'm gay!_ I know all of you suspected it, so I don't know why you're all surprised! Ugh!" Kurt shouted all this noticing the expressions changing on the faces of the people around him. They varied from angry, to ashamed, to downright _scared_.

Kurt's face was pink, his anger filling him up almost entirely. He collected his things and walked right out of the classroom. Ms. Hannay was too stunned to even stop him. As Kurt walked down the hallway, tears started to roll slowly down his face. By the time he went to his next class, everyone would know. He didn't want people to find out _that_ way. Kurt went to the only place he was ever able to express his feelings: the auditorium. He walked up to the stage and began to sing all of the pain, sadness, and loneliness he was feeling.

_I'm just a normal boy__  
><em>_That sank when I fell overboard__  
><em>_My ship would leave the country__  
><em>_But I'd rather swim ashore_

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again__  
><em>_Wish I was much more masculine__  
><em>_Maybe then I could learn to swim__  
><em>_Like 'fourteen miles away'_

_Now floating up and down__  
><em>_I spin, colliding into sound__  
><em>_Like whales beneath me diving down__  
><em>_I'm sinking to the bottom of my__  
><em>_Everything that freaks me out__  
><em>_The lighthouse beam has just run out__  
><em>_I'm cold as cold as cold can be__  
><em>_be_

_I want to swim away but don't know how__  
><em>_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean__  
><em>_Let the waves up take me down__  
><em>_Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah__  
><em>_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down__  
><em>_Let the rain come down_

_Where is the coastguard__  
><em>_I keep looking each direction__  
><em>_For a spotlight, give me something__  
><em>_I need something for protection__  
><em>_Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine__  
><em>_the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind__  
><em>_I'm treading for my life believe me__  
><em>_(How can I keep up this breathing)_

_Not knowing how to think__  
><em>_I scream aloud, begin to sink__  
><em>_My legs and arms are broken down__  
><em>_With envy for the solid ground__  
><em>_I'm reaching for the life within me__  
><em>_How can one man stop his ending__  
><em>_I thought of just your face__  
><em>_Relaxed, and floated into space_

_I want to swim away but don't know how__  
><em>_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean__  
><em>_Let the waves up take me down__  
><em>_Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah__  
><em>_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down__  
><em>_Let the rain come down__  
><em>_Let the rain come down_

_Now waking to the sun__  
><em>_I calculate what I had done__  
><em>_Like jumping from the bow (yeah)__  
><em>_Just to prove that I knew how (yeah)__  
><em>_It's midnight's late reminder of__  
><em>_The loss of her, the one I love__  
><em>_My will to quickly end it all__  
><em>_Set front row in my need to fall_

_Into the ocean, end it all__  
><em>_Into the ocean, end it all__  
><em>_Into the ocean, end it all__  
><em>_into the ocean...end it all_

_[Zayra]__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_I want to swim away but don't know how__  
><em>_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean__  
><em>_Let the waves up take me down__  
><em>_Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)__  
><em>_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down__  
><em>_Let the rain come down__  
><em>_Let the rain come down_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_(In to space)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_(I thought of just your face)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)__  
><em>_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

He felt a little better now. He wanted all of the stares to disappear from his mind. Outside, he had been yelling at everyone, but inside he was freaking out. Kurt hadn't wanted everyone to know yet, but they knew now. It was only a matter of minutes before the whole school knew. Kurt groaned.

_Well, I just put a "kill me" sign on my back. _Kurt was scared.

"I guess I'll just skip the rest of my classes then." Kurt said to himself.

Kurt walked out of the auditorium and headed towards the chorus room. All he needed was peace and quiet to think by himself and wait for Glee club to begin at the end of the school day.

**_The song is called "Into the Ocean" by Blue October. I do not own this song either._**


	4. Glee Club

_Author's Note: It took a little longer than normal for me to update this, but I'm having finals now. This will probably be the last chapter I update until next weekend. Next week, I have all my finals...I know, funnn. Anyway, Read/Subscribe/Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingness that is Glee or any of the awesome characters...sadly :(_**

Kurt heard the last bell ring.

_Here we go._ He thought.

All of the members of Glee club began pouring in the room. They all froze in turn, seeing Kurt in the room already. Mercedes was the last to walk in and saw all of the other Glee members frozen at the door staring at Kurt. Kurt was aware of the stares. They had been staring enough to make Kurt snap, but he didn't. He wanted all the support he could gather so he didn't want them mad at him. Mercedes gently pushed Sam, who was in the back of the group. He broke out of the group staring contest and walked towards his seat. This seemed to break everyone out of their trance as well and they began moving to their seats. Mercedes sat next to Kurt, putting a protective arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. They're just surprised that you came out." Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

"I know, but I skipped class all day to avoid stares _exactly_ like those." Kurt responded.

Mercedes just squeezed his shoulder to reassure him that everything would be okay. Mr. Schue walked in next and knew something was up. The room was eerily silent. He saw Kurt and Mercedes sitting together. Kurt looked upset, Mercedes looked upset because Kurt was upset, and everyone else was had blank faces.

"Alright guys, what's up?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt shook his head, as if he was clearing it up, and cleared his throat.

"I came out today." was all he said.

"Oh," Mr. Schue said softly, "are you alright?"

"Just peachy." Kurt responded sarcastically.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Mr. Schue decided to break the silence.

"Alright guys, cut it out. So Kurt came out today, what's the big deal? You all had your suspicions and now you are all making a hard thing even harder by acting like this."

Mercedes gave Mr. Schue a look.

"Not including you, Mercedes. You are acting admirably right now."

Mercedes gave him an approving smile and turned back to Kurt.

Santana was the first to speak up. "We're sorry, Kurt. We just thought that when you came out, you would've come out to us first. You know we would've accepted you right away because you're part of our family too. We're just all a little hurt and surprised it wasn't us you came out to."

Mouths around the room gaped. Santana? Nice? No one thought they would ever see the day. Then again, everyone in the room had a soft spot for Kurt.

Hearing Santana's words, that were surprisingly nice, Kurt smiled a little. He got up, walked to the front of the room, and turned around to his friends.

"Thank you, Santana. I was actually planning on telling you guys now, but my English teacher decided for us to go around the room sharing one secret no one else knew. I had been thinking about telling you guys the entire class so I wasn't really controlling my thought process anymore. When I was called on to tell a secret, I accidentally slipped what I was thinking. Everyone heard, I exploded at them, and I left the room. I really would've told you guys, but when I came out, it was an accident. I hadn't meant to do it yet."

A small sigh went around the room, mixed with gasps of worry.

"If you need us, or if anyone is messing with you, we got your back." said Sam.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we'll kick their a**es is they kick yours." said Puck.

There were murmurs of agreement from around the room. Kurt's eyes glossed over and he smiled.

"Thanks, guys." He said.

Kurt should have known he could count on them. His heart felt full now, even though he knew the harassment of others would start tomorrow. But, he just didn't care. He felt happy now, so he would show it. Kurt smiled widely, and went back to his seat. Mercedes hugged him in his seat and felt happy for him. Kurt felt better too. The stares had stopped and he was waiting for Mr. Schue to start the class now. Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"Ok then, guys this week's assignment is acceptance. I can't stress enough how important it is for you guys to accept yourselves the way you are, and not change for anyone else. Just be yourselves and it will all come around sooner or later. Accept yourselves for who you are. Alright? Okay, you guys can each pick a partner to sing a song about acceptance with and we'll sing them next class! That's it for today guys, you can go."

Everyone began shuffling to get their things together and walked out the room. Kurt walked slowly down the hallway because he knew this would be the last time he would be able to walk down it with no harassment, at least not physical. He's gotten harassed verbally all the time. Kurt made sure to walk down the hall slowly to savor the bliss of a quiet, empty hallway.

"Hey, Kurt!" Mercedes called.

Kurt looked up and saw Mercedes walking toward him.

"Today has probably been a tough day for you. Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? I want to cheer you up, so you're back to yourself tomorrow."

_Nothing will ever make me back to myself, not fully anyway._ Kurt thought.

Instead, Kurt smiled and said, "Yeah, 'Cedes. I'd like that."

He smiled a reassuring smile and Mercedes and Kurt hooked arms and headed to their cars.

"I'll just collect some stuff and I'll be at your house by 6, okay?" Kurt said.

"Sure! See you later!" She called back.

Kurt smiled back and went into his car. Once he sat down, he leaned his head on the steering wheel.

_Ugh, I wish this floor would swallow me up. I do _not_ want to go to school tomorrow. If I know the Neanderthals of McKinley, I'll be dead once I step into the school tomorrow morning. Ughh, well at least I have Mercedes to cheer me up tonight._ Kurt smiled at that thought.

Yes, he had Mercedes. Kurt smiled his first genuine smile since English class and drove home to get his things for his sleep over with Mercedes. This day may not have gone well, but he was going to make sure it ended well.


	5. Let's Do This

_Author's Note: I am so sorry I took so long to post the next chapter! I actually forgot about the story for a little bit. My summer is a little busy so I can't post as often as I could when I had school, but here's the next chapter! __Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes. It's 4:30 in the morning right now :P __Enjoy! All feedback is appreciated as long as it's not hurtful harsh. Thanks! :)_

When Kurt woke up the next morning, it took a few seconds for him to remember everything that happened the day before. Now he was dreading going to school even more than he usually did. Kurt knew he had to get up though. He reached next to him on Mercedes' bed and didn't find Mercedes asleep. Actually, she wasn't there at all. He got up out of bed and went to brush his teeth in Mercedes' bathroom before going to look for her. As soon as he walked out of her room, he knew where she was. The smell of coffee drifted up the stairs luring him to the kitchen. He walked in and found Mercedes dressed for school sipping a cup of coffee looking at the door as if she expected him.

"Good morning." Mercedes said, slightly amused at his confused expression.

"Morning?" Kurt responded still pretty confused, but it was fading fast.

"I figured you might need a little pick-me-up with a pep talk from yours truly to get you going to school today, so I got up about an hour ago to get this ready."

"I don't know why you ever surprise me." Kurt said, his confusion gone leaving a smirk on his face.

"Neither do I. I mean I _am_ pretty much psychic. Oh, and amazing of course but I really don't think that needs mentioning."

"Oh, of course." Kurt said, only a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

"Well, ignoring the sarcasm that was there. Here's your coffee and let's get this thing going!" Mercedes said as she handed over the coffee and had him sit at the kitchen table with her.

"HA. Good luck convincing me today won't be as horrible as I know it will be." He said half joking half not.

"If that's what you think this pep talk is about you're wrong. This day will probably be even _worse_ than you think it will be. You'll probably get 10 times the bullying and even be more ignored by the people who don't physically or verbally bully you. If anything, you'll probably go home either feeling like crap or considering suicide. Although, if it is the latter I want you to come to my house the second that thought enters your mind. Hell, you'll probably wish you had tape over your mouth all the time so you didn't slip in English class. You'll just get more mad every day and–"

"Mercedes!"

She stopped abruptly and stared at Kurt.

"Yes?"

"_When_ exactly does this 'pep talk' start?" Kurt said now dreading going to school even _more_.

"Oh, right! I'm not helping… Alright, anyway, even though you'll be feeling all that because of the extra pain you'll be dealing with at school, you'll always have us. Glee club. Especially me. We've got your back. No matter what you go through, we're here for you. Whenever anything's got you down come talk to us or if you don't want a group, just come over whenever you want. It will not bother me at all no matter the time. And…oh gosh I sound like a suicide hotline. You're not even attempting or thinking about death! Kurt, feel free to stop me at anytime."

She looked back at Kurt from her coffee and saw him shaking his head with his eyes glazed over.

"That was wonderful, Mercedes. Thank you. I'm sure after today and everyday afterwards I'll probably not feel the greatest. I'm glad you told me that."

He got up from his chair and gave Mercedes a hug. Once he sat down, he noticed the uncomfortable feel of the air. They _did _just finish a deep conversation.

"That _was_ very suicide hotline of you though. I would never consider ending my life. That's just too much amazing to be taken from the world."

Mercedes laughed.

"Of course! You make the world a more amazing place simply by being alive." She smiled at him. "Talk to me about your day in Glee club after school alright?"

Kurt nodded. "Absolutely. Thanks Mercedes."

"No problem." She said, and then added with a smirk, "You should probably get ready now though. School starts in an hour and your hair is all over the place."

"An hour?" Kurt shrieked and fled up the stairs to get ready.

_Guess I'll have to jump start it then._ He thought to himself as he quickly went into the shower.

Mercedes was still in the kitchen finishing up her coffee.

_I hope he comes out of everything alright. This will be hard for him. I know it. Dear God, I know Kurt doesn't believe in you. But I need you to watch over him. No matter what. Help him know there is a light at the end of the dark tunnel he's about to go through. Keep him safe. Amen._

She finished her coffee and put her and Kurt's cup in the sink.

"Kurt, we have to leave in 5 minutes!" She called up the stairs.

She heard a small thump and some running. He came bounding down the stairs grabbing his satchel on the way out the door. She just watched him run out.

_3, 2, 1._

Kurt ran back in.

"Mercedes! Come on, we have to go!" Kurt said a little exasperated from his rushed morning routine.

She just smiled, picked up her back pack and walked to his Navigator calmly walking out the door after him.

_That's my boy. _She thought to herself smiling even more.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked her once they started driving towards the school.

"Oh, nothing. Just how funny you look with the right side of your face covered in moisturizer."

"What? Did I forget that?" Kurt shrieked losing slight control of the car but regaining it quickly.

Mercedes laughed. "No, your face is fine, just messing with you. Although, _now_ I know when I want to mess with you, I should do it when you are not behind the wheel."

"Good plan." Kurt said then smirking. "Because if I go down you'll be going down with me."

She laughed again. "Good to know!"

Kurt pulled into a parking spot at the school.

"Ready?" Mercedes asked, all humor drained from the car.

"As ready as you can ever be when you're about to die." Kurt said morbidly.

"Do you want to go in?" She asked cautiously, wary of a lash out from Kurt.

"No. But I'm going to have to eventually right? May as well be today. It'll only get worse."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah. Good luck today. I – _we're_ here for you."

Kurt nodded.

"Let's do this." He said as he opened the door.


End file.
